Bella's RAZR
by pandorasnotebook
Summary: This is the third in my Twilight commercials series. Bella has to reach the clock tower by noon...if i say anymore it will ruin it. :D oneshot


**READ THIS! - ok hi. This is the 3rd in the commercial series that i have going so if you like this go and read the other ones...if you don't like this then go and read them anyway! This is set in then Bella is in Italy and is running to the clock tower (to avoid confusion). You won't get it until the end so keep reading. **

**Dedication- This is for SNOW DAYS! This is my 3rd snow day in a row!**

* * *

**Bella's RAZR**

"I am going to get as close as possible and then you are going to run in the direction that I point you." Alice muttered eyes on the road that was speeding backwards under us. I nodded, too afraid to say anything. "Just try not to trip or fall or anything. We don't have time to spare."

That would be just my luck, falling and getting a concussion when I needed to be at the clock tower.

My foot tapped nervously against the side of the door. The clock was seeding up, going far too fast. Minutes were transforming into seconds. The glowing digital numbers were flashing.

"You have two minutes. We are at the southern end of the square. Run straight across to the bell tower. I'll be there as soon as possible."

The car slowed.  
"Now run Bella!" A sudden alarm was in her voice. We were running out of time.

Without turning to look at her, with out even thinking I flung myself into the crowd.

The plaza was wider than I had thought and as I ran I suddenly understood Alice's panic. This was impossible. The plaza was jam packed with people dressed up like 'vampires'.

As I ran all kinds of obstacles hindered me.

The ancient cobblestones making up the street were uneven and I kept loosing my balance.

I got caught in the crowds plastic 'vampire capes' also.

Tripping and stumbling I pushed my way through the dense crowd.

Alarmed and angry faces jumped out at me as I pushed past.

An old man with gray hair and a walker shouted something in French as I pushed past what I guessed would be his granddaughter to one side.

A young American man actually pushed me back. He looked at me challengingly as if he though we were going to fight it out but I did not have time for that.

I pushed through a few people and came and came to a shadowy part of the plaza. I moved to push past a tall man in a cloak but he did not budge. As he turned to look at me I saw that his eyes were that sickening color of red

He was one of _them_.

Run! My mind commanded and I obeyed suddenly noticing that they were everywhere. Lounging in the corners and working the shadowy stands, all in shadows.

The one nearest me sniffed turning. Either he had smelled that Alice had touched me or my sweet blood. Neither boded well for me.

I bolted into the crowd just as he took a step towards me. He could not touch me in a crowd could he?

But all my worries for my own safety disappeared as I looked up at the bell tower.

With one final click both hands stretched up towards the blood red sun. It was noon.

"No!" I screamed and everyone around me stared as, gasping and sweating I pushed through the crowd.

This could not be happening. If I did not make it in time I did not know what I would do.

That was when I saw how close I was to the clock tower. Happy tears leaked from my squinting eyes as I bounded into the shadows. Two parents pulled their child closer to them as another girl in a red dress tugged on her mother's sleeve and pointed to me.

I walk into the darkness and casually pulled out my light pink razr cell phone. I pushed one on speed dial. "Can you hear me now?" I said calmly. "Gooood." I flipped the cell phone shut and calmly walked back across the plaza.

* * *

"What?!" Stephenie Meyer leapt out of her black leather armchair, staring at the television with furious eyes. "Where is Edward!?" She gasped. "Where is the gushy reunion scene!? Who wrote this crap!?" 

**The End**

* * *

**Heyya! Okay, I will be doing one more of these commercials but it might not be out for a while so be patient. Its going to be alot funnier that this one though (hint: Emmett plus Wii equals disaster).**

**Disclaimer- See above- last paragraph- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight- she makes all the calls on what happens- all i can do is twist what she writes.**

**Also check out the other stories in this series- Edwards Mastercard and Esme's Cingular texting. While your in my info vote on my new poll- What should my next story be? and check out my Valentine special story that will post later today (Secret)! Also if you dont know what the Texting and MasterCard commercials are, their links are in my bio. Thanks!**


End file.
